


A Barbecue, A Birthday, and An Attempted Kidnapping

by Breezy_Meadows



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: EFme, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezy_Meadows/pseuds/Breezy_Meadows
Summary: Y/N moved to Charming not that long ago and heads to TM one day for an alignment. Her little girl takes a liking to Chibs causing sparks between Y/N and him.
Relationships: Chibs Telford/Reader, Chibs Telford/You
Comments: 15
Kudos: 56





	1. Barbecue

**Author's Note:**

> Changed the title because it didn't fit with the theme of the second chapter.

Y/N pulled into Teller-Morrow Garage and parked near the office. As she got out, a handsome scarred man in a grey mechanic shirt with his sleeves cut off stepped out of the office. His brown hair had a little length, salt and peppered around the edges. He smiled brightly.

"Mornin', lass. Name's Chibs." He greet in a deep Scottish brogue. "Wha's wrong wit' it?" He asked as he motioned to her blue four-door sedan in question. As Y/N answered, she helped two kids out of their seats. The older was a boy around eight while the second was a girl, probably a toddler.

"A lot." The woman joked. "But the things I'm here for are an alignment and tire rotation. If you can change the oil, too that'd be great. I hate doing it and it's due." The boy stood beside his mother staring across the lot to the fenced in play area the guys had set up for the Sons' and mechanics' kids. The little girl stayed in her mother's arms, her head on the woman's shoulder and watching the Scottish mechanic curiously. Chibs wagged his fingers at the little girl and gave her a soft smile making her giggle.

"Shouldn' be a problem, darlin'." He addressed the woman. "Slow day so I can ge' started right away if ye can hang aroun'."

  
"Free all morning." She nodded. Chibs looked down at the little boy.

  
"Ye can play if ye wan'." The little boy's eyes lit up and he looked up at his mom for confirmation.

  
"What are you looking at me for? Go!" She urged with a chuckle as the boy dashed across the lot and opened the fence.

  
"Righ', well, give us yer keys an' ye can go in the office. Gemma will ge' yer paperwork done." Y/N handed over her keychain and thanked him. She walked around him towards the office. He watched her go and the little girl turned her head on her mom's shoulder to look at him behind them. She waved one little hand at him and Chibs couldn't help waving back and making a silly face. The little girl squealed with laughter.

  
An hour and a half later, Chibs went to the play area to tell Y/N the car was done. He watched as she pushed the little girl on a swing. The older boy was busy failing at the monkey bars. Y/N looked up when she heard the gate open and smiled.

  
"It's done?"

  
"Aye, ready fer ye." He told her as the little girl hopped off the swing. "Changed a couple spark plugs, too. My treat." He winked making Y/N blush. "I've seen ye aroun' town recen'ly. Jus' move ta Charmin'?" He asked, hoping to prolong her staying there a little longer.

  
"About a month ago, yeah. Big city life was getting a little too congested, ya know?"

  
"Aye. I ge' tha'." He replied dumbly. The two adults looked anywhere but each other for a minute, watching the two kids playing.

  
"This is a nice set-up." Y/N finally cut into the silent tension. "You get a lot of kids here?"

  
"Nah. Some o' the boys have kids. The guys buil' this when Jackie Boy's oldest was born." Chibs explained fondly.

  
"Jackie Boy?" Y/N questioned with a grin causing Chibs to chuckle.

  
"Sorry. Jackson. His ma is Gemma." He hitched a thumb over his shoulder to indicate the woman that Y/N had filled paperwork out with. "Jax an' I are par' o' the club." He pointed to the giant reaper logo on the side of the clubhouse.

"Oh. Okay. That makes sense then. Family barbecues and stuff when you're not partying with naked hookers and copious amounts of alcohol." Chibs looked at the shorter woman in surprised amusement as she grinned slyly his away.

  
"Well, aren' ye sassy." He jest with a chuckle.

  
"What about you? Any kids?"

  
"Jus' one. Kerrianne. She lives wit' her ma in Belfast." He answered trying not to sour the mood too much.

  
"Ireland? Damn." Y/N huffed. "Sorry I brought it up. Beautiful name, though."

  
"S'okay, darlin'. It's been years." He cleared his throat, forcing that depressing lump down. "Ye go' jus' the two?"

  
"Uh, yeah. Well," Y/N now felt the lump in her throat though neither knew the other felt it. "Declan is mine. His father is gone. Killed a year ago. Olivia is... was my sister's." Chibs felt like he shouldn't pry but his curiousity got the better of him.

  
"Wha' happened ta her?" He asked cautiously.

  
"Car crash, freak accident. Just under two years ago."

  
"Jesus, darlin'. I'm so sorry." Chibs suddenly felt like a dick for asking. Y/N sniffled but shook her head.

  
"I'm dealing with it. I adopted Olivia as soon as courts allowed. She'd been the result of a dunken hook up so my sister never named a daddy on the birth certificate. I had to wait for the courts to clear whatever legal shit they had to before I could take her. She doesn't remember my sister much.

  
The little girl barreled out of nowhere and wrapped her arms around one of Chibs's legs. "Well, hello, wee lass." He chuckled as the little girl looked up at him with bright, curious eyes. "Wha's yer name?"

  
"Livia." She introduced herself. Chibs heard Y/N giggle.

  
"Olivia, let go of Mr. Chibs. He doesn't need you clinging to him like a monkey." The young woman said, motioning her hand for the girl to let go.

  
"S'alrigh', darlin'." Chibs assured before addressing the little girl. "Livvy-Luv, may I pick ye up?" He asked sweetly. Olivia's eyes lit up like Broadway at the cutesy name he called her and she stretched her arms up making the grabbing motion. Chibs groaned as he bent down and swooped the little girl up under her armpits. He support an arm under her butt as she leaned into his chest and shoulder, little legs lightly kicking his stomach. "How old are ye, Livvy-Luv?" He asked using the name again, clearly aware of her joy at it.

  
"T'ree an' a half." She spoke holding up three fingers. "I'm a big gurl."

  
"A big girl?" Chibs exclaimed with childish excitement. "So does tha' mean I give ye the keys?" He asked and pulled Y/N's keychain from his pocket. Olivia giggled.

  
"Nooooooo." She exaggerated, shaking her head. "Tha's Mommy's car. She gets th'keys!" She explained like Chibs was dumb.

  
"Oh! Okay." He nod. "Tha' makes more sense." He handed Y/N the keys but continued to carry Olivia as he walked them to the car. The little boy came running when his mom called. "Declan, lad, how old are ye?"

  
"Eight, sir." He replied politely just like his mom taught him. Chibs looked impressed as Y/N told her son to hop in the car.

  
"Tha's a polite little man ye go'."

  
"Thanks. It took a lot of effort." Y/N joked as she tried to take Olivia from the mechanic. The little girl hugged her arms around his neck and whined. Chibs couldn't help but feel the warm fuzzies at the little girl. "Sorry. She's never done this before." She told him awkwardly, embarrassed by her girl's random clinginess. Chibs brushed it off.

  
"S'alrigh'. I 'ave this effect on all the pretty girls." He teased with a wink as he pat the little girl's back. He sent Y/N to settle her bill with Gemma as he dealt with Olivia. "Ye gotta go now, Livvy-Luv. Yer Ma's go' things ta do." He told her gently as he walked around to the other side of the car and opening the back door to get her in her carseat. He pried her little arms off his neck and plonked her into the seat.

  
"I don' like you anymore, Mr. Chibses." She grouched, scowling and turning her head away from him as he buckled her in. Chibs crouched down and tapped her knee.

  
"Don' say tha', wee darlin'." He request, laying the sadness in his voice on thick with a wink to Declan who was watching the interaction curiously. "Ye can come back anytime yer Mummy says so, okay?" The little girl turned her head back to him, suspicious.

  
"What if she never says so?" Chibs chuckled softly at that.

  
"I'm sure she will say so. Anytime she needs me ta look'it her car, she'll have ta bring it here. Ye'll be able ta come wit' her. Sound fair?" He watched Olivia calculating the fairness in her head before she nod.

  
"Dat's fair, Mr. Chibses." She agreed, brightening up some.

  
"Tha's a good girl, ye wee bug." Olivia giggled and waved to him as he stood up and shut her door. He waved back before turning to see Y/N leaving the office and Gemma leaning against the doorframe watching with a smirk. "All settled up?"

  
"Yup. Thanks for getting Liv in her seat. I appreciate it." Y/N smiled as she went to the driver's side. Chibs grinned and leaned on the roof of the car.

  
"At Teller-Morrow, we're full service." He badly joked but earned a cute giggle for it anyway.

  
"I'll keep that in mind." Y/N blushed as she opened her door. "Have a good day, Chibs."

  
"You, too, darlin'." He tapped the roof before stepping back so she could leave.

  
**********  
A week later, Chibs was sitting at the picnic table with Juice and Tig eating pizza straight from the box and drinking beers when a familiar blue sedan pulled into the lot and parked near Gemma's Caddy. The three Sons watched it curiously and Chibs's eyes brightened at seeing Y/N get out. He slapped his slice of pizza on the open box lid and furiously wiped the grease from his hands and face before he got up, heading in her direction. He saw Jax coming out of the office to find out if the woman was a customer when Chibs waved him off.

  
"I go' her, Jackie!" He called to the young blond biker who smirked and leaned back against the office wall.

  
"I bet you do." He jeered and lit a cigarette.

  
"Don' tell me somethin' else is a'ready wrong wit' it." He joked. Y/N chuckled and shook her head.

  
"Uh, no. I had a question actually." Y/N said, feeling a little awkward. "Did you tell Olivia to break something on the car so we'd have to come in?" Chibs raised an eyebrow.

  
"No, I did'nae. Why? What happened?"

  
"I caught her trying to pop one of the tires with a toy screwdriver." Y/N sighed, hardly believing it herself despite having witnessed it. "I asked her why she was doing that and she said you told her it was the only way she could come back and see you." Tig, Juice and Jax all giggled like little school boys hearing the tale.

  
"Chris'." Chibs huffed with a shake of his head and a chuckle. "Sorry, darlin'. When I was strappin' her in her seat she tol' me she did'nae like me anymore. I tol' her anytime ye needed help wit' yer car, ye'd hafta come here an' she'd be able ta come, too." Relief washed over the woman's face as she pieced it together.

  
"So, she thought the only way to come back would be for the car to have a problem." Y/N shook her head. "That child, I swear."

  
"I'm sorry if she go' in trouble wit' ye. I should'a said somethin' t'ye." Chibs apologized, feeling bad but was waved off.

  
"No, it's okay. It's not your fault she's a stubborn little butt. She couldn't damage the tire so no harm, no foul." Y/N crossed her arms over her chest and looked down in thought.

  
"Some'in' the matter, darlin'?" Chibs asked, sensing whatever she was thinking about weighed heavy on her mind and involved him in some way. She looked up at him, studying him for a moment before answering.

  
"I can't explain it. All week before this morning's incident, Liv kept asking when we were visiting again. She seems to have taken quite a liking to you. She doesn't take to anyone, especially men. Atleast not within hours of meeting them. When she was a baby she was terrified of my late husband. It wasn't until she was a year old he could hold her without fear in her eyes. No idea why she was like that, he was one of the sweetest people in the world. Then, I come here last week and she's hugging your leg, letting you pick her up, talking to you like we've known you for years. I don't get it."

  
"Dunno. Wish I had an answer fer ye. Magick potion, past lives, some divine intervention. Bu' I'm jus' me." He glanced over his shoulder at the guys watching them. "Lemme make it up ta ye, the misunderstandin' wit' Livvy."

  
"No. Chibs, you don't have to do anythi-"

  
"I wan'ta." He insisted. "Take ye lo' ta dinner tonigh'."

  
"That's not necessary."

  
"I know. Bu' I wan'ta." Chibs reiterated shyly. "I'd like ta ge' ta know ye more." He added quieter so his brothers didn't hear. Y/N thought about it.

  
"Okay. Kids need to be in bed by seven-thirty so it'll have to be early."

  
"Tha's fine. Four-thirty work?" He asked hopefully.

  
"Yeah, that's fine. You have my number on file. Text me where and we'll meet you."

  
*****  
Y/N pulled into the parking lot of a barbecue place. The building itself was unremarkable but the sign above the entrance boasted the best brisket on the west coast. She parked in the first empty space she could find in the mostly full lot.

  
"We're eating here?" Declan asked as he unbuckled himself before helping Olivia.

  
"I guess so, bud." Y/N replied as she got out. Olivia followed Declan out his door and the boy took her hand to walk across the parking lot. As they crossed the final row of cars before the building, Olivia suddenly squealed and surged forward. Declan lost his grip on her hand and watched as she raced towards the building.

  
"Chibses!" She screeched and launched herself at the man. Chibs was quick to catch her.

  
"Livvy-Luv!" He responded just as loudly. Y/N laughed. "How are ye, my wee darlin'?"

  
"I'm good! I went daycare t'day and we played with finger paints and had apples and chee-zits at snack time and it was my turn to nap on the comfy fold-y bed at naptime!" She told him excitedly. Chibs eyes were wide as he listened intently.

  
"Tha' sounds like a grea' day!" He smiled before greeting Y/N and Declan. "Hope this place is alrigh' wit' ye." He said to Y/N nervously. She shrugged.

  
"Never been. But I'm not a vegan or even a vegetarian so you're good." She joked lightly which seemed to ease some of the tension Chibs was holding.

  
The group was seated almost immediately upon entering the restaurant. Y/N noted the kutte on Chibs's back seemed to gain him certain curtesies here. As they were brought to their table, she noticed even men much larger than him giving nods of respect as they went by. Much to her amusement, a few of the burlier gentlemen smiled widely and wiggled their fingers in greeting at Olivia as she grinned and waved to anyone looking in their direction as she was held by Chibs against his chest. He set her on her feet once at their spot.

  
They were sat at a table in a corner of the dining area close to the kitchens which is always a prime location in Y/N's book. As the hostess was making her rounds to place menus at each place setting a young gentleman that appeared to be a busboy was already making his way towards them with a booster seat. He looked to Chibs for instructions on where to set it but the biker deferred to the little girl as he took his kutte off and draped it over the back of his chair. Olivia, of course, pointed to the seat beside the man and once the busboy had secured the booster to the chair, he hurried off. Chibs lift Olivia high in the air, earning more giggles and squeaks from the toddler and plopped her into her chair, pushing it closer to the table. Declan slipped into the chair across from his adopted sister leaving the seat beside him and across from Chibs for Y/N. As Chibs moved to sit, he caught the woman's eye and winked with a flirtatious grin making her blush and look down as she took her seat.

  
A young waitress scampered over to their table excitedly, but her smile faltered upon seeing a woman and kids at the table. Y/N caught the look but mistook it for the girl seeing the kutte on the chair. The waitress greet the table and asked for drink orders before hurrying off. Chibs chuckled as he opened his menu.

  
"What's so funny?" Y/N asked quietly as Declan was busy helping Olivia pick her kid's meal. Chibs leaned forward to speak lowly.

  
"Tha' waitress. She's a patch chaser." He waited for Y/N to decode what he meant. She nod in recognition when the lightbulb went off. Then, raised an eyebrow in question. "No' me, luv. I mean, she chases. Has'nae caught me." He grinned seeing Y/N try to hide the relief on her face at his truth.

  
"So, she was probably looking forward to waiting a table she thought would be full of Sons only to find you with us." She deduced. "This'll be interesting." She mumbled before turning to her menu.

  
Once the waitress, Stacey, brought their drinks, she took their order. The two adults couldn't help noticing she barely looked up from her order pad and when she did, she only looked at Chibs. Y/N could tell he was having too much fun with this because he in turn, refused to look at the waitress. Stacey stomped off in a huff to put their order in and Chibs struck up conversation like nothing happened. Y/N swooned internally when the big, bad biker made sure to include the two littles in the chat. He asked Declan about things little boys were into like superheroes and whatever-the-fuck a Freddy Fazbear was. Olivia rambled on about unicorns and castles as well as superheroes and monster trucks which Chibs found great amusement in.

  
Meals were brought out by Stacey with a couple other waitresses that looked eager to see what their friend was gossiping about in the back. One tried to bat her eyes at Chibs but was quickly and silently corrected by the second who seemed to find the sight adorable rather than an inconvenience to the notches on her bedposts. When the two unhappy waitresses left the third to gather the serving trays and racks they'd set them on, Y/N could hear the "awwww" she tried to suppress when Olivia asked Chibs to cut her barbecue chicken up and he'd responded with a tender "o'course, Livvy-Luv". Before carrying her stuff away, the waitress caught Y/N's attention behind Chibs. She looked down at Chibs and back up at Y/N with a sly grin. Y/N blushed and shook her head which earned her a look that screamed "don't let him get away" before she walked away. Chibs turned back to his own meal and spot the rosy tint on Y/N's face. She met his eyes and blushed deeper when he smiled warmly at her.

  
After their meal, which included dessert for the kids, Chibs walked them out to their car. He, once again, got Olivia in her carseat and ruffled her hair teasingly before saying goodnight to the kids and shutting her door. He walked around the front of the car to the driver's side where Y/N had opened her door already. They stood on either side of it and giggled shyly.

  
"Thank you for dinner." Y/N finally said softly. "You didn't have to do that but I had a nice time. We had a nice time."

  
"As I said b'fore, luv, I wanted ta. I had a grea' time, too." He shoved his fists in his pockets. "Ye go' a couple'a sweet tykes. I like'em. Maybe nex' time SAMCRO has a barbecue of our own, ye'd like ta bring 'em 'round. Some o' the guys bring their kids, it'd give 'em a chance ta maybe make some friends. The only girl is a tween bu' I 'ave a feelin' Olivia won't 'ave a problem keepin' up wit' Jackie's wee boys."

  
"I'm sure they'd love that." Y/N nodded. "Are they the only ones that get to make friends at the party?" She asked coyly, looking up at him from under her lashes. Chibs felt his body shiver.

  
"Aye, only they ca'." He rumbled lowly and moved closer, the door pressed between them. "I'd rath'a keep ye all ta myself." He whispered and could see Y/N's knuckles turn white as she gripped the door for support when her legs went to jelly.

  
"Ooh, boy." She breathed out as she looked into his smoldering eyes. "Tha- that sounds g-g-good." She stuttered as he leaned closer.

  
"Yeah?" He gruffed, his face barely inches from hers. Their breath mingled, Y/N could taste the sauce from the ribs he'd had. "Maybe I can take ye ou' again firs'. Soon. Wit'ou' the wee ones."

  
"Mm-hmm." She squeaked, unable to form a coherent thought anymore as she felt his mustache hairs tickle her upper lip. Y/N closed her eyes and leaned in the rest of the way and pressed her lips to his.

  
As his eyes closed a moment after hers, Chibs wasn't sure if the fireworks he was hearing were in his head or the sky around them but he couldn't be bothered to care as Y/N's soft lips caressed his gently. He reached one hand up and held the side of her neck, his thumb brushing back and forth along her jawline as he pressed a little deeper. He didn't miss the little whimper that escaped her and he smirked against her lips before reluctantly pulling back. He sweetly pecked her lips a couple extra times before straightening up and opening his eyes. It took a few seconds before Y/N was able to come back to reality and open hers but when she did, she looked up at him with want and lust burning in them.

  
"G'night, Y/N." Chibs spoke softly, leaning in once more for a final light kiss, brushing his nose against hers before letting his hand fall to his side.

  
"Goodnight, Chibs." She sighed and slowly moved to get into the car.

  
"My given name is Filip, darlin'." He told her shyly. Y/N smiled at his admission and nod once before getting in the car and shutting the door. Chibs walked backwards to his motorcycle, watching as she buckled in and started the car. He stopped beside his bike and waved as she pulled forward and turned to exit the parking lot. Y/N smiled at him one more time while Declan was apparently out cold and Olivia frantically waved with both hands. Once the car had turned onto the road and disappeared from view, Chibs mount his bike with a happy sigh.


	2. A Birthday and An Attempted Kidnapping

Y/N rolled over with a sleepy groan. Her arm reached out but she didn't feel anyone on the other side of the bed. She opened her eyes to find she was alone, the sheets cold to the touch. She stretched before crawling out of bed and slipped some shorts and a man's t-shirt on she'd picked up from the floor and ventured down the hallway. She could hear the telltale sounds of breakfast being made as well as giggling and whispers. She quietly rounded the corner and rest her arms against the half wall that allowed a view of the kitchen from the living room.

  
"Oi! Save some fer the rest of us!" Chibs scold Olivia playfully as she shoved a massive handful of chocolate chips into her mouth instead of on the pancake batter Chibs had just portioned out on the griddle. The little girl, balanced on a three-rung step stool, giggled and shoveled another handful into her mouth before her older brother could snatch the bag away.

  
"Dec'an!" The little one whined.

  
"Now, now. I'll have no whingeing while I cook." Chibs demand, waving the spatula around. He did a double take catching something out the corner of his eye and smiled lovingly at Y/N. "G'mornin', sweethear'." He greet making Olivia turn around and spot her. She scampered off the stool and raced across the kitchen.

  
"Mama! Mama! We're makin' pancakes! Chibses said we were s'posed ta let you sleep! Why are you awake?" She asked as Y/N picked her up for a hug.

  
"I wasn't sleepy anymore." She explained, setting the girl down and moving into the kitchen. She reached up and kissed Chibs briefly on the lips. "And I was cold." She teased quietly. Chibs snickered, a sly grin across his face.

  
"Sorry, darlin'. Caught tha' one tryin' ta sneak inta our room at dawn. Wanted ta let ye sleep a bit since ye were up late." He winked. Y/N giggled as she moved to get juice from the fridge.

  
"I seem to remember you up just as late, hon." They shared a heated look before Declan announced the pancakes needed to be flipped. Y/N poured a glass of orange juice and sat at the kitchen table, watching her three favorite people make breakfast together in their pjs.

  
A year ago, Chibs never would've thought he'd be where he was now. Just the day before Y/N came into his life, Chibs had been in the middle of a shootout with Niners and Mayans. And now he was here being cute and making pancakes with two kids that weren't his but he loved like they were. Strange to think the differences that happen in a year. The little slice of good they were given didn't come without some bad though.

*****  
Three months into the relationship, Chibs was spending the night when he woke up to a blood-curdling scream. He and Y/N had raced down the hall to Declan's room to find him sitting in bed drenched in sweat. He'd had a night terror about his father. Chibs changed the sheets, Declan had a cool soak in the tub before getting into some fresh pjs, and they tucked him back into bed. Y/N couldn't sleep the rest of the night so Chibs didn't either. But, due to the unfortunate incident, it did give Chibs the chance to know what had happened to Y/N's late husband. The pair laid in bed staring at the ceiling for a while before he'd worked up the nerve to ask.

  
Y/N went on to tell him her late husband Jack, had been a contractor working on a renovation in a bank vault. The job was overnight and everything went well for a month. Then one day, Jack showed up for work first like he always did and when the workers arrived, they found him dead. He had large nails in his chest and a nail gun lying a few feet away. Cops assumed he showed up while someone was trying to rob the vault and they shot him with the nail gun before taking off. His killer was never found.

  
Declan started getting horrible night terrors after his dad died- twice, three nights a week. It wasn't until they moved to Charming that he started sleeping better. That had been his first night terror Chibs witnessed but it wouldn't be the last. Unfortunately, he would come to learn he had other matters to handle as well.

  
*****  
Two months after learning about Declan's sleeping troubles and the circumstances around his father's death, Chibs found himself comforting a distraught Y/N about Olivia's father. She had received a certified letter from a lawyer from the big city demanding Olivia's birth father be given rights to see her. Y/N had explained to Chibs in conversations since their first that although a father was never officially put on the birth certificate, Y/N's sister knew who it was. The guy had been married, it was a drunken mistake between coworkers. He tried to be there for her sister but ghosted after the birth. After her sister's passing and Y/N wanted to adopt Olivia as her own, the birth father was tracked down and he signed his rights away because he didn't want his wife to know and they were having problems or something.

  
Chibs had found it strange, the sudden need this guy had for knowing a daughter he didn't give a shit about the first four years of her life. He'd had Juice do a background of the guy and Unser look into him his way. Aside from being a rich asshole with a wife, there was nothing on the guy. Not taking any chances though, Chibs had called in a favor with some of the boys from a Sons charter closer to the guy to pay him a visit and tell him to back off. They hadn't heard anything since and Y/N never questioned it. Though Chibs suspected she had an inkling he was to thank for that.

  
*****  
After a year and a few months, give or take, Olivia turned four. SAMCRO had long ago accepted Y/N and her kids into the fold. Y/N had proven several times over that year that she was a proper Old Lady so she had Gemma's approval. And everyone knows, once you have the Biker Queen's approval, the bikers fall in line. So it was no surprise to anyone except Olivia that Teller Morrow and the clubhouse was decorated just for her birthday.

  
With the promise of keeping to the speed limit or less, Y/N had allowed Chibs to take Olivia on his motorcycle for her birthday. The little girl sat in front of him, straddling the gas tank with her back pressed to his front. As part of the gift ride, Chibs had gotten "his wee princess" a motocross helmet, protective eyewear, and her very own leather jacket which was a deep pink. Y/N couldn't help taking too many pictures of the pair before they'd even left the house. Y/N and Declan took the car and left ahead of the adorable biker duo so she could be ready to take pictures of their arrival.

  
When the bike pulled into the lot, Olivia gasped at the sight. Harley Davidson pink and black was everywhere. Streamers were draped across windows and wrapped around fencing, balloons were tied to every surface imaginable, and a huge banner hung across the front of the garage exclaiming "Happy Birthday Olivia!" The whole of SAMCRO and their families as well as a select few other people were all standing in a crowd to greet the birthday girl as she arrived. Cheers and "hip hip hoorays" were shouted jovially as Tig and Jax scooped the little biker princess off the bike and onto their shoulders to parade her through the gathered people. After Y/N told Declan to keep taking pictures, she removed herself from the crowd and followed Chibs as he walked his bike backwards into his spot along the row of club rides. He took his helmet off and smiled up at his Old Lady seeing her eyes shining bright with unshed tears of happiness.

  
"I can't believe you and the guys did all this." She hiccupped as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against his side.

  
"Are ye kiddin'?" Chibs chuckled. "Livvy's go' the boys wrapped 'round her finger."

  
"Just the boys?" Y/N teased and raked her fingers through his helmet hair. Chibs smirked up at her.

  
"Maybe me, too." He corrected before standing up and swinging his leg over the bike. He wrapped his other arm around Y/N's waist and pulled her closer. "Bu' I've go' her mum wrapped around sumthin' much bet'er." He gruffed in her ear.

  
"And bigger." She added before kissing him deeply.

  
"Mama! Mama!" Olivia shout as she raced towards the two. Y/N pulled back with an amused sigh and turned to the little girl. "Look'it what Unca Tiggy an' Auntie Venus got me!" She cried out as she held a pink studded leather leash up. At the other end of it was a pup already half her height. The little brown and white mutt yipped happily while pressing itself against the little girl's side. Y/N was absolutely shocked and stared at the two in question, unable to think of what to say. Chibs shot his brother a warning look before he crouched down and pulled the puppy closer scratching behind its ears and studying its features.

  
"Did'ya pick a name yet, Livvy-Luv?" She grinned brightly and nod.

  
"Her name is Sammi. With an 'I'." She said proudly stroking the pittie mix's back. Chibs praised her on her choice of name and glanced back at Y/N to see how she was doing. Y/N saw him looking and smiled softly before crouching next to him and scratching Sammi under her chin.

  
"Welcome to the family, Sammi." She said earning a collective sigh of relief from Tig and Venus.

  
The birthday celebration had been in full swing for a while and everyone was having fun. Clay, naturally, was using the event as a cover to do some shady business but Y/N chose to ignore the almost obvious dealings in the garage in favor of having a good time. So long as what he was doing didn't make her daughter upset, she was fine.

  
The kids did a scavenger hunt and played with the puppy while the adults mingled and drank beers. They grilled up burgers and hot dogs, Gemma had ordered two beautiful and huge sheet cakes, and there was plenty of juice and water for the kids.

  
Olivia had a mountain of presents to get through which she did after lunch when the kids seemed to have a dip in energy. She opened boxes filled with clothes, toys, books, and a full pink Harley bedding set. There were envelopes with wads of cash and one gift contained a hot pink pocket knife which was promptly taken by Y/N for "safe keeping" while she glared at Happy. Chibs and Y/N gave the little girl her first motorcycle, a little dirtbike with training wheels. She was in love. Declan was a bit jealous. He had recently become the proud owner of a dirtbike thanks to Chibs as well but Olivia was getting her first at a much younger age.

  
As most of the kids went back to playing, Chibs and some of the guys helped Olivia with her bike. Y/N worked on cleaning up the haphazardly discarded gift wrap and paper plates when Gemma joined her. They cleaned in silence for a few minutes before Y/N could tell Gemma was watching her.

  
"Yes, Gem?" Y/N sassed without looking up. Gemma huffed, a grin on her face.

  
"Nothin', sweetheart." She assured. "Just thinkin'." Y/N looked up at her then. "He was a wreck when he first came to us. Gotten better over the years. But, I can't remember him looking as happy as he's been since you. You've been good for him. Good for the club. The whole family." They looked to the lot to see Chibs and Declan high-fiving as Olivia rode her dirtbike back and forth.

  
"He's been good for us, too." Y/N agreed.

  
"He loves your kids, especially that little girl. She's his wee princess." Gemma added with a poor attempt at imitating Filip's accent. They both giggled and continued straightening up when a woman approached them.

  
"Hi, can I help?" She asked. Y/N and Gemma looked at each other and shrugged. Neither woman knew her. Y/N assumed she was a croweater trying to get in the biker queen's good graces while Gemma remembered seeing the woman arrive with one of the gentlemen Clay was doing business with.

  
"Your little girl is really cute." The woman spoke up a few minutes later.

  
"Oh. Thanks." Y/N smiled awkwardly.

  
"My daughter would've been her age now." She said, kind of staring strangely at Y/N. The SAMCRO women had no idea what to say to that. "She died." The woman added bluntly, seemingly expecting a reaction. Gemma and Y/N shared an uncomfortable glance.

  
"Oh. I- i'm so sorry." Y/N stuttered, praying for Gemma to help her out of this weirdness.

  
"It was my husband's fault." The lady continued. "He was supposed to be at work. I called because I'd gone into labor prematurely. He didn't come. She was stillborn." She scoffed, a manic grin on her face, zero humor in her tone. "Turns out he was at another hospital at the time, his mistress was having a baby. I didn't find out for a couple years."

  
"Wow." Gemma exclaimed, doing a bad job of feigning interest or care. The woman turned her intense blank eyes on the matriarch.

  
"It's okay. I fixed that problem." She gazed off in the distance like she was remembering what happened. "My husband told me her baby had died, too. I believed him until recently. Found paperwork he'd buried in an old box of receipts, lawyer stuff. Kid is still alive. New family, love, happiness. Can't have that." She shook her head in the negative.

  
"Are you okay, miss?" Y/N asked, now unable to hide her confusion and uncomfortable feelings. The woman turned back to her.

  
"I will be." A sick smile twisted her face. "It's Mrs. Jennings. My husband's name is Christian." Gemma witnessed the color drain from Y/N's face and knew something was very, very wrong. Before the matriarch could ask, there was a loud metal clatter down the lot. The three women turned to see a man in a suit struggling to carry a flailing Olivia in one arm and cover her mouth with the other to keep her quiet. The little girl got lucky and kicked over a trashcan.

  
"FILIP!!" Y/N screamed to alert him to the attempted kidnapping. The Scotsman rushed out of the garage where a bunch of them had gone in to tinker on Olivia's dirtbike. He looked to his old lady right as she launched herself over the picnic table and tackled a woman. Gemma pointed towards the TM entrance and he followed her directions. He saw one of the businessmen Clay had been talking to earlier trying to wrangle the birthday girl.

  
"LET HER GO!!" He growled and sprint across the pavement with a handful of Sons behind him.

  
The man shrieked when he realized he'd been had and dropped Olivia before booking it for the exit. Thankfully, the little girl landed on her feet and ducked behind an upright pallet that was leaning against the fence. Chibs raced past her seeing she wasn't physically harmed and shout for one of the guys to check on her. Juice skid to a halt as the others ran by. Chibs, Happy, Jax, and Tig disappeared around the corner as they chased the guy down the street.

  
Meanwhile, a bloody brawl had broken out between Y/N and this Mrs. Jennings character. They rolled around the rough tar parking lot and clawed at each other's hair and faces. Y/N managed to get the upper hand and straddled the woman. She caught her wrists to stop her from swinging them long enough to throw a solid punch to the woman's cheek. Gemma kept the kids back as the pair on the ground were circled by those left at the party. Declan was frantic to get passed the biker queen but she held him tight. His calling out to his mother distracted her long enough for Jennings to swing a wild fist and clock Y/N on the side of the head, knocking her to the ground so she could go on the offensive.

  
Happy and Tig dragged a beaten Christian back onto TM property with Chibs and Jax in front of them a few minutes later. Juice had Olivia cradled in his arms, comforting the terrified little girl as far from the fight as he could. Chibs rushed over to check on her as Jax went to breakup the vicious catfight no one else seemed intent on stopping. Juice pulled a bandanna from his pocket and handed it to his club brother, motioning to his face. Chibs had a split lip and small cut over his left eye from a couple lucky shots. He dabbed and wiped at them before he softly rest a hand on the little girl's back.

  
"Ye alrigh', princess?" He asked gently. The little girl pulled her face from hiding in Juice's neck at the sound of his voice. She sniffled and turned, leaning out for him to take her from the other man. Chibs quickly and carefully wrapped her in his arms and kissed the little girl's temple as she squeezed her arms around his neck in a vice. "Yer alrigh', Livvy, yer safe."

  
"Where's Mama?" She asked between hiccups. Chibs rubbed her back soothingly as he turned to look where the crowd was. The circle had dispersed and he could see the male kidnapper's wrists tied to the picnic table and the woman's tied behind her back around the pole that supported the corner of the awning there. Tig was by the bikes in a heated and whispered discussion with Clay, Bobby and some of the others were escorting kids and guests to their cars, and Jax and Gemma were talking to Y/N. After she turned her head and spit what appeared to be some blood, she looked up and caught sight of her old man and daughter.

  
"Look, righ' there." Chibs pointed her out to Olivia. "Let's go see 'er." He carried her over and pulled Y/N into a hug with one arm as she wrapped both hers around him and Liv. "Jaysus, darlin'." He sighed as he kissed his old lady's head over and over before pulling back to look at her. Y/N had a cut over the bridge of her nose, some scratches on her neck, and a black eye forming.

  
"I'm fine." She reached up and caressed his cheek. Declan ran over and wrapped himself around his mom and Chibs. "Hey, bud. We're all okay."

  
"Wha' the fuck happen?" Chibs growled as Tig and Clay approached. Clay had his head down, hands on his hips.

  
"Well," Clay cleared his throat. "It seems one of the guys I was talkin' business with has history with Y/N." Chibs looked down at Y/N as he passed Olivia to Declan and asked Gemma to take them inside.

  
"Tha's Christian? Tha's Livvy's bastard father?" He tried to think back when he had Juice run a background on the guy. He hadn't been concerned with remembering what his driver's license photo looked like before, he assumed the guy wasn't dumb enough to try anything else after the Sons paid him a visit. Y/N nodded.

  
"Yeah. I didn't see him until he was trying to take her. He showed up with that group of guys for Clay."

  
"How did he manage ta ge' in? Juicy ran background on everyone b'fore this meetin'."

  
"He said his name was Chris." Clay explained, lifting his gaze up. "He was a last minute addition. One of the other guys vouched for him, didn't think a check would be necessary."

  
"Jaysus." Chibs growled.

  
"Look, I'm sorry, brother." Clay apologized though he sounded a little annoyed he even had to. "Mistakes happen. But it's all good, we're whole." He tried to reason with the perturbed Scotsman.

  
"All good?!" Chibs scoffed, glaring at his President. "Tha' bastard tried ta take my li'l girl!" He shout, stepping closer to the older man. Tig stepped between them and lightly restrained his upset brother.

  
"Swingin' on Clay isn't gonna help, brother." The Sergeant at Arms warned gently. "Livvy's still here, safe. That's what matters." Chibs sighed, looking to Tig and nodding as he stepped back. "Question is, what do we do now?" He looked down at Y/N. She looked between each man.

  
"Call Unser. He can deal with them." She decided before turning and going into the clubhouse. She found Olivia and Declan playing with Sammi, chasing each other around with a rope toy. She sat on a nearby couch to watch as, moments later, Chibs walked in and sat beside her. "They killed my sister." She said barely above a whisper. Chibs stared at her in shock.

  
"Wha'? Ye said it was a car wreck." Y/N turned her head to face him.

  
"It was. But that bitch out there caused it. I don't know how, but she did." She growled. "Before I called for you, she was helping Gem and I clean up. I assumed she was acroweater so I let it go. Then she started telling us about having a baby die, her husband cheating, the other woman having a baby at the same time. She said she fixed the problem when she found out about the mistress. She did it, all but admitted it." Y/N wiped a stray tear off her cheek. Chibs sighed and pulled her into him, hugging her from the side.

  
"I'm sorry, luv. If I'd known wha' Clay had done-"

  
"It's not your fault, baby." Y/N interjected. "He's right, it was a mistake. But we're whole. That's what matters." She turned in his arms to face him completely, a soft smile on her lips as she looked into his warm, caring brown eyes. "You, uh- when you were yelling at Clay... you called Olivia your little girl." She looked down for a moment before looking up at him again, hopefully. "Did you mean that?" Chibs thought back to barely ten minutes ago and replayed it in his head. Yup, he'd said his little girl, he remembered that. He looked at Y/N and grinned, reaching out to tuck some hair behind her ear.

  
"Aye, I meant it." He whispered. "Tha's my li'l girl, tha's my boy, an' yer my woman." He said lowly, leaning closer. "I love ye, Y/N." She gasped lightly, tears filling her eyes again but in happiness.

  
"I love you, too, Filip." She squeaked, leaning in to meet his lips. The kiss lasted less than they'd have preferred but it was at that time Sammi came barreling around a table and launched herself at the two adults on the couch. She wriggled herself between the two, her whole puppy booty wagging as she panted and tried to kiss them both.

  
"No, Sammi! Down!" Olivia yelled, giggling as she climbed up into Chibs's lap. Y/N managed to move the pup to the other side of her and pulled Declan into the spot Sammi had occupied first. "Chibses, did you mean what you told Mommy?" She asked, playing with a reaper pin he had on his pocket flap. "About us bein' yours?" She added softly, melting his heart. He tapped under her chin with a finger so she'd look up from his kutte and smiled lovingly.

  
"I did." He answered and watched his little princess's eyes light up as she flung her arms around him as best she could. Chibs chuckled and wrapped an arm around her little body as she tucked her head under his chin. He reached over and put his other arm around Y/N's shoulders, pulling her and Declan closer as Sammi flopped over the woman's lap, wanting in on the cuddle session. Gemma appeared with a camera and grinned, holding it up.

  
"Say, 'SAMCRO'!" She called to the little family.

  
"SAMCRO!"


End file.
